Eowyn's Sorrow
by Vilwarin
Summary: As the Grey Company prepares to set out, Eowyn and Halbarad talk about what it means to be a Shieldmaiden


As the Grey Company prepares to set out, Eowyn and Halbarad talk about what it means to be a Schieldmaiden.

Disclaimer: I own neither Eowyn, nor Halbarad, they belong to Master Tolkien. I only borrowed them and even now they are back.

Eowyn's sorrow  
  
They had only just arrived, and now they wanted to leave again. Not just leave, but go to a place from where no man had ever returned. They knew it, but they would go all the same. 32 men, three elves and a dwarf would dare to tread the cursed path. The Rangers were strange men, polite but mostly silent. This silence unnerved her greatly.  
  
In the dawn Eowyn got a glimpse of the only Ranger she could put a name to. "Captain Halbarad," she called softly. It seemed like a loud shout in the gloomy silence.  
  
"Lady Eowyn," he bowed politely as she had reached him, a small smile gracing his stern features. She could see how alike they were, Halbarad and his kinsman Aragorn.  
  
Eowyn wondered how his face would look like if he laughed. His face was showing the long years of trial and some kind of secret she could not quite put her finger on.  
  
"Your men are silent, Captain."  
  
"That is the way of my people; we live hard and cheerless lives. When you live in constant danger and when you never know if you live to see the sun rise once more, there is no place for mirth. We have laboured to protect the innocent for countless years, and they in turn mistrust and scowl at us. We spend our lives with work not thanked for. It is difficult not to despair. But we have sworn an oath of protection over a thousand years ago and we do not intend to break it. But you seem also silent. Why is your heart so heavy?"  
  
Eowyn sighed and looked Halbarad in the eyes, blue meeting grey.  
  
"Neither has my life been easy, though in another way. I have lost my parents when I was a mere child. After their death I cam to live with Théoden King who is the brother of my mother. Here I grew up in the company of men and it was here that I learned the art of fighting. But never was I allowed to ride with my brother or my cousin. Nay, I do fear neither pain nor death, the men just don't understand me. What I fear is the cage they have put me in. I am also a warrior and I love Rohan as much as they do. You men do not know how it feels to be left behind and rejected. I am worthy of fighting, will they not see it?"  
  
"I will say this: You are a fierce and brave woman but we all wish that no harm befall you. If you had ever been on a battlefield, you would understand."  
  
"I would rather die than wait in anguish for those who might never return. If battle is terrible, being left behind is even worse. I had hoped the Lord Aragorn would free me of this cage, that he would take me with him. I would rather tread the paths of the dead than stay here."  
  
"You love the Lord Aragorn" Halbarad stated.  
  
Eowyn nodded. "From the first moment on when I saw him riding into the city. He is a man emerging out of mist and legend. I saw the freedom he could give me, adventure, honour, and glory."  
  
"You have said it yourself. You only saw what surrounds him, not what he really is."  
  
Eowyn looked at him puzzled.  
  
"He carries a great burden, Lady Eowyn, and his heart lies elsewhere. He has given it away long before you were born. But this story is not mine to tell you."  
  
Eowyn bowed her head, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Do not grieve my Lady. You carry a great beauty and one day you will find someone worthy of your love, someone who returns your love. I know for sure that your bravery will be rewarded."  
  
He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brushed her tears away.  
  
"For mine is the gift of foresight. Do not cry, for you are far too beautiful for tears. Look for him in a garden on a high wall. Now I must say farewell to you, my Lady. May you find bliss. And may the Valar protect you."  
  
Halbarad kissed her brow and said no more.  
  
"May the Valar protect you Captain."  
  
He gave her another said smile.  
  
For the last time in his life he looked upon the White Lady of Rohan, then turned and walked away. Eowyn was left standing to ponder Halbarad's words.  
  
Again a new sun had risen.  
  
FIN 


End file.
